15th Squad
Fifteenth Squad was a five-Klingon squad of troops assigned to the , the lowest-numbered squad in First Company under the command of QaS DevwI' . Vok named Wol as Leader of the squadron after the previous Leader was rotated off-ship. Wol's assignment came as a surprise to her, as she figured she'd simply be starting as a regular bekk in First Company. Vok, however, had read between the lines about what really happened during the battle of Mempa IX, and said that anyone who could think on her feet as quickly as Wol could lead troops into battle. Wol was initially joined in Fifteenth Squad by Bekks G'joth, Davok, Goran and Krevor. Nine weeks into the Gorkon's mission into Kavrot Sector, the prolonged inactivity had a deleterious effect on the crew. While Leader Wol was on her way to the armory, she came upon Bekk''s Maris and Trant from Seventh Squad, and soon afterward Lieutenant climbed down into the corridor from a ladder. Trant started a ''d'k tahg fight with Maris because the latter had complimented his beard, and Wol helped Toq break up the fight. Toq told Maris and Trant that he would be reporting their behavior to QaS DevwI' Vok and Lieutenant Lokor, but Wol convinced him otherwise, saying it was a matter for the troops. In response, Toq made Wol personally responsible for Maris and Trant's behavior. What Wol didn't know at the time was that Trant, an agent of Imperial Intelligence, had deliberately staged the fight in order to provoke that very result, and ultimately get himself and Maris moved down to the fifteenth so Trant could keep an eye on Wol. Indeed, Maris and Trant's reassignment to the fifteenth would take place shortly after Krevor and Davok died in combat. Fifteenth Squad saw its first combat under Wol's command during the initial engagement on San-Tarah. They held the road against several Children of San-Tarah, thanks in no small part to the massive Goran killing five of their ten attackers very quickly. When the rest of First Company met greater resistance than expected and were forced to retreat from the Prime Village, Fifteenth Squad fought off more Children of San-Tarah and regrouped with First Company at the base camp the Klingons established. Wol was injured in the second confrontation, but her wounds were easily healed by Dr. B'Oraq. The Fifteenth next saw combat in the third of the Gorkon's five contests to determine the fate of San-Tarah: A capture-the-flag battle. Their goal was to defend their "flag" against the Children of San-Tarah. The Fifteenth were by far the lowest-numbered squad participating in the squad, and Wol pointed this out to QaS DevwI' Vok, who told her that the fifteenth had earned his respect by holding the road. When battle came, it was fast and brutal, and there were casualties on both sides. Davok was decapitated, G'joth critically wounded, and Krevor mortally wounded. But the fifteenth obtained their objective: The seven Children of San-Tarah they'd encountered failed to capture their prize. Vok sent two more soldiers to reinforce the fifteenth, and shortly thereafter the Gorkon crew captured the San-Tarah prize, taking a two-to-one lead in the best-of-five series. Immediately after the battle, as he recuperated in sickbay, the crestfallen G'joth wrote a tribute to his fallen friend, Davok: "In battle, friends die. It is better to remember this before the battle than after." Goran of the fifteenth was the Gorkon's sole representative in the fourth contest, a test of strength against Fe-Ruv of the Children of San-Tarah. He was able to hold a superdense koltanium rock on his back for about seven hours and twenty minutes, but Fe-Ruv held it on her back for about six minutes longer. Shocked that he'd lost a contest for the first time in his life, back on the ship Goran requested Mauk-to'Vor from Leader Wol, who refused to give it to him, saying that his committing suicide under these circumstances would be cowardly. ( ) Core Members * Leader Wol * Bekk G'joth * Bekk Goran Other Members * Bekk Krevor * Bekk Davok * Bekk Maris * Bekk Trant * Bekk Kagak * Bekk Moq Category:Klingon military units